Such a bus module is manufactured and distributed e.g. by Murrelektronik GmbH under the name “MVK Metall”. Details of this bus module are described in particular in the printed publication “Impulse NEWS” (date 03/11, edition 03/5,000) of the Murrelektronik GmbH. The bus module is used to connect up to eight stations in the form of actuators, such as e.g. electrically triggerable fluidic valves, or sensors to a data bus, in particular to a field bus. The bus modules have an electrical circuit configuration, which evaluates data telegrams transmitted on the data bus and which triggers an actuator determined by the address data in accordance with the user data of the data telegram. Such a data telegram is made up of address data, which identify a station, and user data, which transmit commands in the case of actuators or contain status data in the case of sensors. Such bus modules are widespread in pneumatics. The bus modules are designed according to the power requirement of pneumatic valves, which is lower than the power requirement of hydraulic valves. In order to take into account the higher power requirement of hydraulic valves compared to pneumatic valves, triggering hydraulic valves requires special designs, whose electrical components are designed for the higher current flow of these valves. This results in an increase of manufacturing costs and is also one reason that bus modules are not widely use for triggering hydraulic valves.